Reset
by Mmars69
Summary: There are many time travel stories out there, I hope this one is enough different that you will enjoy it. This in unabashedly a Harry Hermione story. I can't see Hermione falling for a guy that makes her cry or angry as much as Ron does and putting Harry and Ginny together makes about as much sense as putting gas (petrol) on a fire. Besides, there will be Weasley bashing.
1. Oh No You Don't

Reset by Mmars69

There are many time travel stories out there, I hope this one is enough different that you will enjoy it. This in unabashedly a Harry Hermione story. I can't see Hermione falling for a guy that makes her cry or angry as much as Ron does and putting Harry and Ginny together makes about as much sense as putting gas (petrol) on a fire. Besides, there will be Weasley bashing. Sorry if I stepped on your toes. Warning: This will be H/Hr/L, or Harry multi, but mainly it will be Harry Hermione, at least until later. At first it will be Hermione saving Harry and then Harry Hermione saving Luna. Harry is going to be head of several houses and according to wizard law, he will need a wife for each family.

Rated: M – English – Romance/Drama – Harry P., Hermione G.

Chapter 01 Oh No You Don't

"... and then Albus will kill him and we get all his money!" Molly was saying. "I will be in mourning for a year and then I'll marry some weak minded half-blood or mud-blood who will let me keep my name and I'll rebuild the Weasley family's glory!" Ginny enthused.

"I'm almost finished with the love potions and the loyalty potions so you will have plenty to take back with you." Molly told her daughter. "I think I'll make Ronald the heir of the Prewett family so he can have two wives." She added. "I'm sure Ron will appreciate that mum. That way he can marry an attractive girl too. Maybe we can set it up so he marries the Prewett wife before he marries the mud-blood Granger. He'll be able to get almost any girl he wants after we get the Potter gold.

"I just wish Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins weren't so sodding honest and loyal to Harry." Yeah, I know mum. But we can't let them find out, they would tell Perfect Potter in a heart beat. I really don't want to spend the rest of my life in Azkaban, or be thrown through the Veil of Death." "I quite agree Ginny. Besides I'm hoping you will have at least one baby with Harry, you two would make such beautiful babies." "Yeah... Ginny agreed dreamily.

She suddenly snapped out of the dreamy state. "NO! Mum are you mad? Any baby I had with Harry would grow up and take the Potter fortune away from us again!" Ginny almost screamed. "Not if we keep it pliable love." Molly said with a small smile. "We could bind it's magic and keep it just above a squib. Keep it from growing up physically as well. A permanent grandchild." Molly said dreamily.

"Then we could merge the Potter families with our own, legally." Ginny added. "We would have all those seats on the wizengamot, we could make the Malfoys pay for all they have done to our family mum." "Yes Ginny. We, could, make, them, pay!"

Hermione sneaked back up stairs and threw herself on the bed in Ginny's room. She told the Weasleys she wasn't feeling well and needed to rest a while. The Weasleys, except for Arthur, didn't, really, want her around anyway right now. Ron knew the potions hadn't had enough time to bend her will enough for him to start anything with her physically yet, so he didn't care to be around her either.

Hermione spent the rest of the month at the Burrow reading everything she could get her hands on. Of course the Weasleys didn't mind not spending time with Ron's future sex slave, er, wife. She found Bill and Charlie's old school books and red through all seven years of books, the Weasleys also had some books that weren't old enough to be valuable enough to sell and she red those too.

She nearly drained her vault buying books when she made it to Diagon Alley. She pretended to still love the Weasley family, well, most of them she did still love. There were just three she had to pretend to love, and sometimes it took all she had not to start casting Unforgivables at the three Line thieves and kidnappers.

She managed to cast Glamors on herself and also a voice changer. She made herself look and sound like a very powerfully built man and went into Knockturn Alley. She acted like a real bastard to the shop keepers, just as they expected from their customers.

She found all sort of useful books and items in the darker alley. One of the things she found was a ring that fit her wand that nearly doubled the power of her spells and also blocked the trace. After she bought it she was officially broke. It literally took every last Knut she had.

As she was making her way back to Diagon Alley the ring paid for it's self several times over. A group of men ambushed her and she was in the fight of her life, for her very life. Hermione was well above the average female in terms of power and with the Doubler on her wand she was a match for almost any Death Eater.

Also her spell repertoire was amazing after all the books she had red. Hermione had an eidetic memory. Anything she had ever red, or even looked at for more than a second or two, was committed to memory and she could recall it more easily than you could remember what you had for lunch, ten minutes ago.

Without realizing what she was doing, she began casting spells in any language she knew with the shortest pronunciation. That not only added to her casting speed, it also made releasing the spell difficult because unless you were far more powerful than the caster, you had to cast the canceling spell in the same language the spell its self was cast in.

Kingsley and Mad Eye had to do the counter spells because of the combination of those two facts. On the Merlin scale Kingsley was 820 and Mad Eye was 890. Rufus was at 710 and Amelia, the most powerful female in the ministry, was 700. But Kingsley and Moody were also the top two linguists in the ministry as well. They had called in an Unspeakable to analyze the spells because no one could undo them. After twenty minutes the, person, told them not only was the caster powerful, but the spells were done in various languages.

The compartment they were in on the train was filled with friends so it came as no surprise when Hermione settled down beside Harry. As she was reading she let herself snuggle into him. She was pleased when he turned so she could get more comfortable against his chest. As he fell asleep his arm tightened around her, making her even more pleased. She saw that neither Weasley was happy with the turn of events though. Well tough for them.

Some time later Harry woke up and left for the toilet. A few seconds after Harry excused himself to use the loo Hermione, hoping none of the other girls accompanied her, also excused herself. She caught Harry coming out of the toilet and slipped an amulet around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. When he gave her a questioning look she whispered, "Please Harry, just wear it for me. If it vibrates the food or drink you are about to put in your mouth has potions in it. If it heats up and vibrates it is something deadly. Please wear it for me, I promise I'll tell you about it later.

"Oh, and please wear these too." She pushed up the sleeves of his shirt and fastened an arm band above each bicep. "Please Harry? Now go on back while I wait a bit. I don't want anyone in our compartment getting suspicious." Hermione smiled nervously at him and slipped into the loo. When they got to Hogwarts Hermione began testing all her and Harry's food and drinks. Even with the medallion, she wasn't taking any chances

She got very subtle with conjuring and switching charms. Each meal she had to switch their drinks and sometimes even their food as there were potions in them. She sealed each item in a conjured container and made them unbreakable. She also labeled them with the date and time they were discovered.

She managed to get Harry alone and into the Room of Requirement and showed him a Pensieve memory of the incident where she had heard Ginny and Molly discussing their plans. Harry was both enraged and heart broken by the memory. He found himself wondering about Fred, George, Bill, Charley, and Arthur.

What he heard about, Ron, Molly, and most sadly, Ginny nearly shattered him. "What are we going to do?" He asked. He looked down to see Hermione smiling up at him. "What are you smiling about?" he asked. "You said we. You didn't even stop to think about it, you just said we."

"I'm," "Can it Potter! You don't need to apologize. I'm just happy that you know you can depend on me that much Harry." "Well, you've been with me practically since the very beginning. You've kept me out of, or gotten me out of, more trouble than I can name."

"Yeah, well, I owe you my life and more than that, I owe you for my sanity. You sitting with me and talking to me while I was petrified kept me from totally loosing it then." … "You ... you heard me? Everything I said?" She smiled at him. "Yes Harry. I can tell you now that the feelings you were wondering about, are symptoms of a hopefully fatal disease, called... love." Hermione told him while smiling lovingly up at him.

"I, I, love, love you?" He stammered. "I have absolutely no doubt about it Harry. From what you said, the feelings you described, you are madly in love, and so am I." "Wow. Would, would you, be my, girlfriend?" Hermione leaped at him and kissed him soundly. "Yes Harry, I will."


	2. Reset

Chapter 02 Reset

A/N: _I can't tell you how much I Hate doing this, but, it seems like the only way to respond to reviewer . You make some good points and I'm checking them out. Thank you for that. Let me respond to the second story comment. As you say, it has been up for 6 months. It seems as though no one wants to read it. First I posted the complete story. No one looked at it. I thought it was because of the length, so I posted the first chapter. Still no interest. Now, if you are going to report a stolen story you need to show proof it's stolen… On another point you made, read and read (red) can be confusing, especially for English as a second language folks. So... Wow! Who put that soapbox there? Now, on with the story._

Hermione talked Harry into studying with her more than playing around and goofing off with Ron. Harry noticed that Hermione was studying Ancient Runes. "Mione, oops, I meant Hermione, why are you studying Runes? What can you do with them?" Harry asked. "You called me Mione. You know, if anyone else had tried to give me a nickname I might hex them. But you... If you want to call me that, please try not to let anyone else hear you." She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with affection.

"Harry, Runes can be used to enchant things, build powerful wards, preform spells you can't cast without help, runes can be used for many different things. Runes and Arithmancy go hand in hand in spell creation, and as I said, in warding." Harry looked thoughtful. "I wonder if it's too late for me to change. I don't know about Arithmancy, but Runes looks fascinating. I'd gladly drop Divination."

Hermione said, "We're not that far along, actually. I just like to work ahead. I'm sure if it interests you, you'd have no trouble catching up Harry, and you know how I feel about Divination. Harry, may I ask you something?" "Of course. If it's too embarrassing or personal I reserve the right not to answer though." He said with a grin.

"Prat. No actually, I was wondering, why did you stick your wand up that troll's nose, and don't tell me it was an accident. You leaned forward as it was bending over to hit me with it's club so you could see it's face, when your natural reaction should have been leaning back." Harry had the, kid-with-their-hand in-the-cooky-jar-look. … … "I, I had red that trolls had hide that was very resistant to magic. I thought that by sticking my wand up it's nose I could cast a spell into it's unprotected sinus cavity, maybe even reach it's brain.

"The problem was, I then realized, I didn't know any spells that could hurt it even inside it's skin. I was about to try driving my wand deeper with all the force I could muster when it yanked me off it's back and tried to club me. Ron thinks you owe him a life debt. I looked up life debts and you can't cause someone to be in danger so you can rescue them to incur a life debt. Also, you have to place yourself in a life and death situation for another person in order to incur such a debt. Ron stayed in the door way ready to rabbit. That did not meet any of the requirements for such a debt.

"That's part of the reason I let you talk me into studying this year. I need to learn some offensive spells so next time I can actually do something. I don't ever want to see you in a situation like that again without knowing I can do something about it. If you had been kill… killed... I would have wanted to lay down and die too because I couldn't have helped you." Harry explained. "Oh Harry!" Without a thought, Hermione threw her arms around him and kissed him. Both of them blushed profusely and kept casting furtive glances at each other the rest of their study session.

Harry ordered the books for the classes, even if he couldn't take the class he could study along with Mione. She invited him to a study group she was part of. Harry went not knowing exactly what to expect. When they got to the classroom Hermione introduced him to her study partners.

Padma, Justin, Su, Susan, Hanna, and two Slytherins, Daphne, and Tracy. "Are we going to have a problem Potter?" Daphne asked. "Your best mate hates us you know." Harry then answered, "You have me confused with some one else. My best mate is a part of this group and she doesn't have any problems with you so why should I?" Hermione blushed profusely but was grinning widely.

The girls looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione. Tracy spoke up. "You know, most boys would never call a girl, mate, let alone, best mate." To which Harry answered, "Yes, well, I never went through the, girls are icky stage. Sadly I wound up making friends with Ron first. I could have made friends with Neville instead, but now he seems to shy away from me so I may have lost the chance."

"You, you want, want to be my friend?" Harry turned around to see Neville carrying a chair over to the table. "Yeah. I wish I had met you and Hermione before I met the Weasleys. I might have if my relatives hadn't hoped to make me miss the tra, Oops! I didn't mean, er, that is," "Your relatives don't like you?" Daphne asked looking shocked to her core.

"Like me?! They hate anything magical, especially me! They treat me like, well, something you wouldn't want to step in at a kennel. They make me do all their work and then beat... Er..." Neville dropped the chair, tripped over it and lay looking up at Harry in shock. All the others were looking at him with similar expressions.

"I, I didn't mean to say that. Please don't tell anyone! I get beaten worse if anyone finds out how they treat me. Some of my teachers have tried to help, they left school and never came back. I saw one of them on the street and said hi to her. She said hi back and went on with what she was doing like she didn't even know who I was.

"I mean, there was no cover up, no pretending, it was just as if she had never met me, Then I remembered some weird dreams I've had. Dreams of being beaten so bad I thought I was going to die. Then Dum... er, um," Daphne gasped and then asked, "Dumbledore? You were going to say you dreamed about Dumbledore weren't you?" … "Um... yeah, also Snape, and madam Pomfrey.

"When I saw Snape and Pomfrey for the first time I was shocked. I knew them somehow. But I had never seen them before except in my dreams." Harry told them. "There's a form of magic called Obliviation that can remove, or block, memories. It sounds to me like you, and those teachers have been Obliviated." Daphne told him. "Sometimes a Mind Healer can get the memories back. Not always, but sometimes." She added.

In a filthy, horrible townhouse in London a young woman who had lost everything she held dear was inscribing runes on the floor of the library. She had spent two months so far drawing, and charging, a Runic Array. She was minutes away from attempting to activate the array.

Taking all her clothes off and tossing them outside the runes, she sat in the middle of the array. She closed her eyes and focused on where and when she needed to go. The array began to glow brighter and energy pulsed out of and into the array. "Tempus Porta!" She screamed. Most of the shell that was left of London vanished instantly before the explosion fell back into it's self and the energy simply was no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 Hi, I Need Your Body

August 10, 1992

In spite of the fact she was in a drugged sleep an almost fourteen year old girl clawed her way to awareness. She almost screamed as she saw what looked like the ghost of a young woman hovering over her. "Hello Hermione. I have a lot to say but you need to hear something else first. I need you to sneak down the stairs and listen outside the kitchen door. Don't get too close or they might see you.

"I know this is against your nature, but I know you will do it, why? Because it's about Harry's safety, not to mention his happiness. I know his happiness means more to you than your own, but in this case, they are one in the same. You make Harry happy and you will be happy. I'm going to ask you for a favor, but before I do I need you to hear what's going on in the kitchen right now, please Hermione, for Harry."

There was no question of whether or not she was going to do it. It involved Harry. Hermione knew where all the squeaks and other noises came from on the stairs after only two days spent with the Weasleys. Her stay had been arranged by her headmaster for some reason she didn't quite grasp but her parents had almost insisted. So here she was.

"... and then Albus will kill him and we get all his money!" Molly was saying. "I will be in mourning for a year and then I'll marry some weak minded Half-blood or Mud-blood who will let me keep my name and I'll rebuild the Weasley family's glory!" Ginny enthused.

"I'm almost finished with the love potions and the loyalty potions so you will have plenty to take back with you." Molly told her daughter. Then she added, "I think I'll make Ronald the heir of the Prewett family so he can have two wives." "I'm sure Ron will appreciate that. That way he can marry an attractive girl too. Maybe we can set it up so he marries the Prewett wife before he marries the Mud-blood, Granger. He can get almost any girl he wants after we get the Potter gold." Ginny said with a smirk.

"I just wish Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins weren't so sodding honest and loyal to Harry." Yeah, I know mum. But we can't let them find out, they would tell Perfect Potter in a heart beat. I really don't want to spend the rest of my life in Azkaban, or be thrown through the Veil of Death." "I quite agree Ginny. Besides I'm hoping you will have at least one baby with Harry, you two would make such beautiful babies." "Yeah..." Ginny agreed dreamily.

She suddenly came out of the dreamy state. "NO! Mum, are you mad? Any baby I had with Harry would grow up and take the Potter fortune away from us again!" "Not if we keep it pliable love." Molly said with a small smile. "We could bind it's magic and keep it just above a squib. Keep it from growing up physically as well. A permanent grandchild." Molly said dreamily.

"Then we could merge the Potter families with our own, legally." Ginny added. "We would have all those seats on the Wizengamot, we could make the Malfoys pay for all they have done to our family mum." "Yes Ginny. We, could, make, them, pay!"

Hermione sneaked back up stairs and threw herself on the bed in Ginny's room. She told the Weasleys she wasn't feeling well and needed to rest a while. The Weasleys, except for Arthur, didn't really want her around anyway right now. Ron knew the potions hadn't had enough time to bend her will enough for him to start anything with her physically yet, so he didn't care to be around her either.

When she had calmed down some she looked at the ghost and asked, "Okay, what's your favor Hermione from the future?" The ghost laughed softly. "I guess what they say about us is true, we are smart. Okay. I know it's a lot to ask, but," "Look, future me, just ask already. I know it has to do with Harry, I can't think of any other reason I would do something like I, er, you, whatever, have done to get here, so, if it's about Harry, the answer is yes, I'll do it!" "Alright then, just relax, this shouldn't hurt a bit." I don't care, Harry's worth it." "Yes he is, and so are you." Before young Hermione could say another thing older Hermione lay down on the bed and into her younger body.

Hermione felt like cursing the tiny redhead into oblivion when the girl shook her awake some time later. She forced herself to smile at her supposed friend. "If you don't get up now you won't sleep tonight." Ginny said to the older girl. "Yeah, alright. What time is it?" Hermione asked. "Lunch time." Ginny answered. Hermione knew she shouldn't eat or drink anything they put in front of her, but she had no choice.

After lunch the Weasley children, except for Percy, went to the orchard to play Quidditch. Hermione took a book and went to find a shady spot where she could, _read_. She quickly hid the book and Apparated to Diagon Alley. She went to Gringotts and emptied the vault her parents set up for her. She then asked if she might speak to a goblin in the bank's management.

She found herself in the office of a goblin named Griphook. "Sir, I'm concerned about a friend of mine, his name is Harry Potter. I think he is being denied information about his standing in society and with your bank in particular. I'm pretty sure he should be wearing at least one Heir ring, if not a Head of House ring. Yet he wears no ring."

Griphook sat back in his father's chair and studied the girl before him until she was very nervous. "Mister Potter has insulted the Goblin Nation. I understand that he is just a child, but he has seriously shirked his responsibility. I shouldn't be discussing this matter with you, but I simply can not allow you to blame us for your friend's affront to our bank. The goblin told her.

"He has been sent several letters, at least four a year since his eight birthday. He finally sent a letter shortly before his eleventh birthday stating that he had no interest in assuming his duties toward his Houses by way of his magical guardian." "Let me guess, Albus Dumbledore." Hermione almost snarled. "Er, as a matter of fact, yes." Griphook answered.

Griphook looked at something on his desk for several seconds. "Miss Granger, can you tell me why you are twenty three years old yet at the same time just a month and some days short of fourteen?" Hermione gasped in shock at having been found out. "Oh please! You can't tell anyone! Yes I'm from the future, I blended with my younger self with her very willing permission. I'm here to help, and save, Harry! Please! PLEASE help me save Harry!" Hermione begged.

"In what way does he need saving, and why has he refused," Griphook started to ask before she cut him off. "Forgive me sir, I'm sorry for interrupting, but Harry hasn't refused. The documents you have from him are fakes. Here, match this signature against the ones you have." Griphook opened a file cabinet, rummaged around, and took out a piece of parchment. He laid the two pieces down side by side and waved his fingers over them mumbling something in a strange language.

"Are you willing to swear on your life and your magic that this is Mister Potter's signature?" Griphook asked. "I am mister Griphook sir." The goblin sat back and stared at her for over a minute. Hermione sat there calmly waiting for him to say or do something.

"In your opinion, and I won't ask you to swear, do you think mister Potter got any of our missives?" He finally asked. "I would bet all the money I have, er, well, I would bet that Harry has never seen even one of them sir." Hermione told him seriously. Again Griphook stared at her for a bit. He then scrubbed at his face with a hand before looking at her, saying, "Come with me." while looking very nervous.

Griphook led her along several corridors with many twists and turns. Hermione smiled slightly, They had gone in three circles, and six switch backs to go twenty yards. By her estimate, and she was usually pretty close, they had walked well over a mile, to go only twenty yards (meters) (metres).

They were approaching a door at the end of a corridor. The door had four of the largest, burliest, most heavily armed and armored goblin guards that Hermione could have imagined outside the door. One of the guards knocked on the door and just as the two travelers reached the door it opened and a taller than usual, very refined house elf stepped out.

"What business do you have to bring before Gelt Master Gringotts?" He asked. "A possible line theft attempt Steward." Griphook answered. The Stward gaped at Griphook for several seconds, glanced at Hermione, and retreated into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Moments later the door opened and the Steward stepped aside to allow them in. Griphook walked to the middle of the room, neither too quickly nor too slowly. He fell to his knees and put his forehead on the floor with his hands on the floor slightly down toward his knees, hands open and palms up. Hermione quickly copied him.

Hermione heard footsteps coming closer from the direction of the throne like chair she had seen on entering. She jumped as a huge axe dropped by Griphook's open hand. It couldn't have landed any closer without drawing blood or removing fingers. Griphook didn't so much as twitch.

"You dare bring a human, and a female at that, before me Griphook! What are you doing here? Where is your Father, still sick? What is this about a possible Line Theft?" "Gelt Master, she brings distressing information. Yes Gelt Master, my father is still sick."

The Massive goblin lifted the terrifying axe and it came down hardly a hair's breadth away from Hermione's delicate fingers. "What information do you bring human child?" "Sire, Harry Potter has never received any letters from your bank asking him to come in for training in how to handle his responsibilities toward his family or his House Sire. If he never received any letters asking him to come in Sire, how could he have then refused to come.

"Sire Griphook and I have verified that Harry's signature on the letter your bank received is a fake Sire. Also, I don't know if it concerns you and the bank or not, but Harry's relatives barely feed him, he wears his cousin's huge old cast-offs, and they beat him Sire." The axe was lifted with a snarl and The king rumbled, "Get up!" Hermione's legs were shaking so badly she could barely stand.

The king stalked back to his throne and slammed himself down in it, setting his massive axe down with a deep ringing clang. "Where is Lord, er mister Potter now?" The king asked. "Number four Privet Drive, Little winging Surrey Sire." The frightened girl answered. "Axebreaker!" The king bellowed. "Griphook, we are going to have a discussion about you handling the Potter accounts without authority, later.

"For now how quickly can you get me a full accounting?" The king asked. "I, I have it with me now Gelt Master." Griphook answered nervously. "While we thought mister Potter was refusing his responsibilities we had been keeping a closer eye on his accounts and there have been several discrepancies as you will notice Gelt Master."

"I see mister Potter's vault key was held by at least three unauthorized persons. Hum... why would mister Potter be giving Severus Snape two thousand galleons a month?" "WHAT?!" Hermione yelled. The king looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Er, sorry Sire. But if Harry knew Snape was getting any of his money he would not have the proverbial kittens, he would have elephants Sire!" Hermione told him. "Miss Granger, I would prefer Gelt Master, but If you are more comfortable calling me Sire, I won't stop you. I am, as you surmised, the goblin king.

"What about Kingsley Shaklebolt, Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher, Arthur," "Sire, er, Gelt Master, those people are all part of a, _supposedly_, secret organization called the Order of the Phoenix. A paramilitary group headed by Dumbledore. Why should Harry pay Dumbledore's private army?" "What about five hundred galleons a month, converted into Pounds Sterling and given to a Petunia Dursley?" "**WHAT?** Hermione shrieked.

"Those, those, wait... that's... 210,000 Pounds Sterling, a month! And they practically starve Harry, make him do all their work, give him Dudley's old cast offs! He didn't even know his own name the first day of primary school! He thought his name was freak! His cousin's favorite game is Harry hunting, where if he and his gang catch him they beat him senseless! Oh! I want to kill those, those,"

"Monsters!" Hermione jumped, she hadn't heard anyone come in and there was an armored goblin standing three feet behind her. How did he do that? "Sorry Miss. I didn't mean to frighten you. You sent for me Gelt Master?" "Axebreaker. Go to number four Privet Drive, Little winging Surrey and retrieve young mister Potter, we finally know where he is. Be gentle with the boy, things are not as we were led to believe." The new goblin bowed low with a, "As you command Gelt Master." Without a sound he just faded away.

Hermione stood there staring at the spot he had been. She stepped forward and waved her hands through the spot. She suddenly spun around with an, "Oh no! I forgot to tell him about Dumbledore's fancy blood wards!" "Miss Granger, there_ are_ no blood wards if what you say is true. Blood wards are powered by the love of family members for each other. If, as you say, they are abusing the boy, then I assure you, there are no blood wards at that address.

"Miss Granger, do you know how to work the floo?" The king asked. "Yes Gelt Master." She answered. "Good. I have opened floo access for you. If you would use that fireplace and call Madam Bones at th and ask her to come here we can get started on several legal matters at once. The password for you is, Gold Value."

It was only a few minutes later that Amelia stepped out of the fire. "Er, um, I, er," Amelia stammered trying to figure out how to address the king. Hermione helped her out. "Madam Bones this is Gelt Master Gringotts. Gelt Master this is Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ma'am I'm Hermione Granger, a friend of Susan's."

"Gelt Master, I am Honored to be here Sire. Miss Granger, Susan has told me a great deal about you. Gelt Master, how may I be of assistance?" Amelia was obviously uncomfortable in the king's presence, it was unheard of for a human to see the goblin king.

"I was wondering if you wanted to open the sticky wicket of bringing down the great Albus Dumbledore, or if you wanted me to do it. Miss Granger, Griphook if you both will brief Madam Bones, I would prefer not to be in the middle of doing so when Axebreaker returns with mister Potter."

Amelia immediately turned to the younger goblin and the girl. 'Was the king serious about bringing Dumbledore down?' She wondered. "Okay, enlighten me." Amelia said. Griphook and Hermione looked at each other. Griphook said, "Miss Granger, why don't you lay the ground work and I'll follow up with the banking portion." Hermione nodded and began.

Several minutes later Hermione was in the middle of a good rant when Axebreaker faded in with Harry. Harry stood in shocked awe as he listened to Hermione rant about his treatment at the Dursleys. He wondered how she knew even an tenth of what she was telling the woman. He could see the effect Hermione's words were having on the woman.

Harry recognized the younger goblin as Griphook. He walked over and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She immediate grabbed him and tried to hug the stuffing out of him. "Air... Air..." Harry pretended to wheeze. "Hello Griphook. How did Hermione manage to get you involved in this?"

After Hagrid had put Harry on the train back to Little Whinging after his first visit to Diagon Alley, Harry had gotten off and gone back to the bank for more money to buy the things Hagrid wouldn't let him get. Without the half giant there Griphook began to open up with Harry. Children are often nicer to be around than adults. And goblins and giants have a centuries old blood feud.

"Er, well you see Harry, I, er, was supposed to, er..." Griphook's shoulders slumped. "I'm in real trouble Harry. I'm not supposed to handle accounts by myself yet. You see I haven't reached my maturity yet. I don't turn one hundred for eleven more years. I'm still an apprentice." Griphook explained.

"My father is sick and none of my brothers, uncles, or cousins can handle any more accounts. I've been handling your accounts by myself because the only clan that can handle your accounts is my clan's mortal enemy. I would rather die than have them get your accounts.

"Our healers can't find any spells or potions, but I know in my gut that clan is behind this. It's an attack on my father and as a result, it's an attack on my clan. I know they're trying to get your accounts by assassinating my father. He has been sick for two years. He's slowly been getting worse."

"What are his symptoms Griphook?" Harry asked, looking fearful yet angry. "Projectile vomiting and diarrhea. He gets slightly better then gets worse, gets slightly better then gets worse, almost like clockwork." Griphook answered. "Any other things you have noticed, changes in skin color or tone, lips, tongue, whites of his," "Now that you mention it." Griphook said, interrupting Harry. "His lips and tongue have changed color, now they're," "A mottled, muddy brown!" Harry finished excitedly. Griphook nodded.

"Griphook, it's a poison a simple poison. Something naturally occurring in your environment, um, arsenic, alkali, something you're used to in small quantities but will kill you in larger quantities." Griphook turned excitedly to the king who seemed to be in deep conversation with the other goblin, yet he made a shooing motion toward Griphook. The king watched the younger goblin run for the door, he signaled the guards to open it. Griphook was gone!

Griphook almost literally exploded into his family's living area. When he saw who was visiting he had an idea what was happening. His brother's wife was saying, "I really must be going I," Griphook interrupted. "How's father?" His older sister, who had just completed healer training answered, "He just started having another bout."

Griphook moved, he almost seemed to Apparate. He had his brother's wife pinned against the wall with a dagger cutting slightly into her throat. "Where is it? Give it to me or I'll kill you right now a fraction of an inch at a time!" "EL!" His older brother yelled. "Stay back brother, I will kill her! Tell me where you have it hidden schkranak or I swear you will drown in your own blood! WHERE!"

"He-he-hem, hem of my-my skirt." Griphook felt all around the hem until he quickly stepped back with a slash to quick to see, he cut a piece of her skirt away. Standing there making sure she couldn't get a message to anyone he worked the tiny vial out of the piece of her hem.

His sister snatched the vial as he held it up and she raced from the room. "Your wife brother. Shall I or," something flashed past his ear and without looking he knew an enchanted dagger was embedded in the rock wall. Griphook nodded and sat down to wait. Four hours thirteen minutes later the Healer came out and gave them the news.

"It was too close to believe," She choked. "but he will live. He will never be able to answer a challenge and survive the battle, but I will champion him myself before I'll let him fight again now! This is so unfair to him! Such a great warrior." Griphook began a very soft chant. His clothes rippled and changed into a suit of full plate armor. His dagger was still at his waist but a pair of swords now adorned his back. Others picked up the soft chant. Even the healer looked like she was forcing herself not to join in.

Like a silver wave the clan swept through the bank. Everyone. quickly cleared their path. The dragons would feast tonight. When it was over not one member of their clan died. Oh there were wounded, but none died. Not one of the other clan lived.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 Dumbledore 0 - Granger 1

Disclaimer: Even if I was female I wouldn't be JK Rowling. I'm just an alien vacationing in her world.

Dumbledore and the staff were sitting down to the evening meal when plates, platters, utensils, goblets, paintings, tapestries, Armor and other items vanished. Dumbledore's golden chair was gone leaving the old man sitting, for an instant, on nothing but air.

Screaming, "NOOOOO!" Dumbledore picked himself up off the floor and raced for his office. Most of his library was gone, his beautiful, priceless pencive, Fawlks perch, along with Fawlks herself, gone. His secret library, empty. It had taken him years to decrypt as much of those books as he had, and now they, and his notes, were gone. He found that without his notes he couldn't remember a word of the pages he had decrypted.

Suddenly he screamed again as he began frantically patting himself down. His wand, his precious Elder wand, was no where to be found. Dumbledore gasped and began another frantic search. His power potions were gone, _hundreds_ of galleons worth of ingredients, gone. As he sat down to think this through, he had another panic attack! 'Potter knows his heritage! Oh bugger! Three quarters of a century of planning and plotting up in smoke. Hopefully he won't have any advisers that can really advise him.'

"Gelt Master, do you know what a horcrux is?" Hermione asked. The king thundered, "**How do you know of such evil, child?**" "There is one in your bank at this very moment Sire. It's in the vault of Bellatrix LaSrange. It is the cup of Helga Hufflepuff.

"I'm sorry, there are actually two in your bank right now Gelt Master. Before I tell you where the second one is, please tell me you can remove those horrid things without destroying the container." Hermione pleaded. "It can be done, but the item must be very valuable because it's expensive to remove the spirit fragment." The king responded.

"Can one be removed from a living organism?" Hermione asked, looking at the floor. When the king didn't respond for several seconds she looked up at the him. The powerful old goblin was staring at Harry in shock. "It is him isn't it miss Granger?" Starting to sob, Hermione fell to her knees. "Yes sire." She whispered, unable to say it out loud.

"Riddle didn't know he made that one." Hermione said, fighting back sobs. He was going to use Harry's death to create one, but he didn't stop to think that he had already torn his spirit with the murder of Lilly Potter who didn't use force against him, but pleaded for her sons life, and gave her own to save her precious child.

"He slaughtered an innocent and that tore his spirit. We will probably never know what happened in Godric's Hallow that night, but we do know Tom Riddle's body was banished, or destroyed right out of his robes. Riddle fled the scene as a wraith, but the torn fragment of his evil spirit lodged it's self in the cut on Harry's forehead."

"Calm yourself miss Granger. The young Lord will not be harmed by this. The priests will need the rest of the day to prepare but tonight they can rid Lord Potter of this evil." The king told the worried girl. Harry was looking at Hermione like he didn't know who she was.

"Hermione? How do you know all this stuff, and don't, _even_, try saying you red about all this in a book!" Harry demanded. Hermione looked nervously at Madam Bones and began to explain. "I'm from the future. I sent my essence back from a future where literally everything was gone. Great Britain was a nuclear waste land. I was one of a few dozen survivors.

"Even we were dying from radiation poisoning. Somehow Headquarters was left mostly intact. I used a spell to detonate my magical core to power a runic array I had set up to cast my spirit and my soul back to this time. My younger self allowed me to blend with her in order to give Harry the chance Dumbledore and his hording information, information that Harry, and I, needed to do what he should have done.

"Dumbledore convinced my Harry that he had to die in order for Riddle to die. Yet there is a prophecy that only Harry can defeat Riddle. My Harry walked out into the Forbidden Forest and allowed Riddle to kill him. Well, Riddle was unstoppable. Even the Killing Curse couldn't touch him. It took the Americans dropping nuclear bombs on all of Great Britain to stop the monster, at the cost of all life here. Britain would be a wasteland for a very long time after that. All because Dumbledore wanted to be the one to defeat Tom Riddle."

"Miss Granger, forgive me but who is this Tom Riddle, and what about Voldemort?" Amelia asked. "Tom Marvolo Riddle was born after a near squib named Merope Gaunt gave a Muggle named Tom Riddle a glass of cold water on a hot day. The water was laced with a love potion. After she was pregnant she stopped giving Riddle Senior the potion, why, we will never know. Riddle ran home claiming to have been bewitched. Tom Marvolo Riddle was born in a Muggle orphanage and his mother died shortly afterward.

Hermione took out her wand, after asking the king for permission. She wrote, TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, in the air in flaming letters, then rearranged them to spell out, I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. "As you can see Voldemort is an anagram of his real name. Vol de mort is French for flight of, or from, death, you see Riddle is terrified of death.

"By his bad choices, Dumbledore created, or at least helped create the monster we now face. He then put Harry in similar circumstances and Harry could have, more likely should have, turned into yet another dark lord, and yet, here is my sweet, adorable Harry. So kind, caring, willing to die without lifting a finger to save himself.

"Dumbles seemed to be trying to prove or disprove the old theory about nature or nurture. Two boys placed in similar environments, yet polar opposites. Why? I don't know, nor do I care. Well, actually I do care. Dumbledore sealed the Potter will, put Sirius Black in Azkaban without a trial, without questioning, let alone questioning under the affects of Verituserium. All so he could manipulate Harry.

"Madam Bones, Sirius wasn't the Potter secret keeper and Dumbledore knew it. He's the one that cast the charm. As you may know, the secret can not keep it's self. No one living under the secret can be the keeper of the secret. The keeper can visit, for short periods, but can not live under the secret.

"That precluded Lilly Potter from casting the charm, as well as making her and James unable to be the Secret Keeper. Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, Sirius made everyone think he was in order to protect Peter. It was Peter, not Sirius that blew up the street killing those twelve Muggles." Hermione held up her hand to forestall Amelia's objection.

"Peter Pettigrew, along with James and Sirius, became an Animagus so they could keep Remus Lupin company on nights of the full moon. Peter is a, get this, _rat,_ Animagus. In all the confusion, Peter cut off and dropped his severed finger, transformed in to the rat he is, and escaped into the sewer his spell and the ruptured Muggle gas main broke open.

"I believe Pettigrew was on that particular street because he knew there was a Muggle gas line there and he planned on blowing it up to augment the destruction caused by his spell. Right now Pettigrew is at the Burrow with Ronald Weasley. He has spent the last twelve years living there as first Percy's, and now Ronald's, pet rat. He needed to live with wizards so he could hear any hint of his master's return." With that Hermione fell silent.

"Sirius is... He didn't... Of course he didn't, he couldn't! I was there when he took the Godfather Oath. Bloody HELL! I was there when James and Lilly... Why didn't I... How could I..." "Madam Bones, you were under Compulsion charms and Obliviations not to remember those things.

"Ma'am, you have no idea of the things Dark Lord Dumbledore is capable of, nor what he has done in the past. He is worse than Tom Riddle has ever been. Ma'am you and Susan were supposed to die along with the rest of your family that night. Only the fact that at the last minute you decided to spend some time with Susan and take her to a Muggle movie, Disney's Beauty and the Beast, saved your life and hers.

"Dumbledore had his pet Death Eater leak your location and the lies that you were pushing to have Riddle manor destroyed because you suspected Voldemort was using it as his hideout. Dumbledore may not go out and murder people, but that doesn't mean he doesn't murder them just the same."

"I, I never even told Susan I hadn't planned to take her out that night." "Ami, we became friends in the war. I know a lot about you, and Susan. I could tell you some of your fears, hopes... I don't want us to become friends like that again. Er, rather I don't want us to _have_ to become friends like that.

"Gelt Master, I know you don't like to become involved in the affairs of wizards, but if you don't, and I am, _not_, threatening you, you and all your people will be hunted to the very depths of Gringotts and killed. Your entire race, at least in Great Britain, will be systematically wiped out.

"Please don't get all arrogant on me and say it can't happen, I'm telling you it did happen. We need your help. I know where the Horcruxes are, Harry has the money, you know he has, he will pay you to," "No. Lord Potter will pay nothing. I can not conceive of any way that this Tom Riddle wizard can harm my people, _WAIT_ miss Granger, but I can see your heart, and it tells me to believe what you tell me.

"Give me the locations of these abominations and I will retrieve them and eliminate them. If the Item is valuable it will be turned over to you for what you are doing for my people." "Gelt Master, do you have access to a pencieve?" "Yes miss Granger. Why do you ask?"

"I know your people value warriors, even from among other races, and I wish you to see a true warrior in action. As a result of what you will see, you will have a chance at a rare delicacy I think you will want to know about as well as enjoy the battle this warrior fought to defeat this foe." "Steward, bring my pencieve."

"First I offer my own memory of another battle you might find amusing." Again getting permission, Hermione drew her wand and withdrew a memory. The king did enjoy seeing Harry's bravery in facing the troll to save Hermione. "May I have a copy of that memory? Some of my people claim humans are cowards, I would like them to see that." "Harry, do you mind?" Hermione asked. "No, that's fine. It was kind of funny seeing it from your point of view."

Next Hermione got Harry to let her take his memory of the events of the Chamber of Secrets. After that was over the king asked for a copy of that memory too. He also offered Harry a, not so small, fortune for the basilisk. Harry agreed to sell the remains of the beast, after being told that it was his by right of conquest.

Amelia was beyond angry! Way beyond. Her Susan had been in mortal danger and she hadn't been informed. It was even worse when Harry mentioned First year, Quirrel, the Cerberus, the Philosophers Stone, and Dumbledore's warning about the third floor corridor. Of course the king wanted to see that as well. When the memory finished Amelia was almost glowing she was so hot under her collar.

"I will castrate that Bas," "No madam!" Harry cried. "Did you know the woman? She may be turning over in her grave because of what he has done." Amelia agreed and toned down her rant about Dumbles ancestry. The goblin king agreed, saying that as far as he knew the woman was a decent human.

"Now I just need to find Sirius and get him a trial." Amelia said. "Madam Bones, Dumbles isn't the only one guilty of throwing an innocent man into Azkaban. Barty Crouch Senior and, at that time, Senior Undersecretary Cornelius Fudge all agreed to it. I know where Sirius will be and we can contact him then." Hermione told her.

"Alright, good. One thing I can't figure out, why did Dumbledore agree to put Sirius in prison if he knew Sirius was innocent?" Amelia asked. Hermione answered, "Control. He could not control Harry and raise him as his sacrificial lamb if he couldn't actually, _control_, Harry.

"From putting Harry in an abusive environment to keeping him ignorant of his true heritage, he made Harry willing to die for Dumbles supposed, _Greater Good_. Harry couldn't grow up loved and wanted, he had to be weakened and compliant and he needed to see Dark Lord Dumbledore as his hero and mentor. Sirius would never let Harry go to his aunt even for ten minutes, let alone to live there! He knew what those people were like.

"Now, we need to arrange for Sirius to get a trial and we need to sneak Sirius into the courtroom ahead of schedule. Then we can get Fudge voted out and get a good person elected minister. We can kick Dark Lord Dumbledore in the teeth at the same time.

Amelia was going to have Aurors go pick up Pettigrew. Hermione changed the selection of the Aurors she sent with the promise of explaining why later. Lightfoot, Williams, Thompson, and **Alderton went. They came back a half an hour later with Pettigrew in magic suppression cuffs, ankle manicals, and a collar.**

**Sirius was free, Crouch Senior was sent to Azkaban, but an Auror canceled the Imperious Curse on Crouch Junior before Restraining him and Junior escaped. Dumbledore slithered out of all that with only a slight loss to his power base. But at least Harry didn't have to go back to the Dursley's.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05 OH NO

My name isn't Rowling and I don't own any body especially Harry Potter.

Hermione was so happy she forgot about forth year until Sirius told Harry he had tickets for the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione called Amelia and told her about what was going to happen. Amelia had her Aurors in strategic positions and they caught all but three of the Death Eaters that were bouncing the poor Muggle family around in the air. Unfortunately Barty Crouch Junior still got away.

Except for that incident Harry was having the best summer he could remember. After Pettigrew confessed to framing Sirius, like he had a choice with three drops of Veritaserum on his tongue, Sirius accused Fudge, Crouch, and Dumbledore of conspiring to put him in prison to allow Dumbledore to have total access to Harry.

Crouch and Fudge both went to Azkaban for life, it turned out that Crouch didn't just send Sirius to prison without a trial, but he sent several people who were standing against him as well. Seven innocent people were sent, only one survived the experience.

Crouch was tried for the six wrongful deaths and was found guilty. Not one person voted not guilty. Fudge testified under Veritaserum that he had taken hundreds of thousands of Galleons in bribes from Malfoy and other Death Eaters. He had also lied about evidence in the case of Sirius, Stan Shunpike, and others.

Dumbledore called in almost all his outstanding favors and got off with hardly even a slap on the wrist. He couldn't escape the bad public opinion that easily though. The Death Eaters Finally got their way. The Light side families forced the Wizengamot to vote him out of his position as Chief Warlock.

As a result the International Confederation of Wizards had to remove him as Supreme Mugwump because in order to be in th you had to be the chief Witch or Warlock of your country's Wizengamot. Since he couldn't even be a member, he could not be the leader.

The school board tried to remove him as Headmaster, but he held on by one vote. Next time they were forced to vote, he was sure he would be voted out. He tried to figure out where it all went bad. Every one had looked up to him as the best thing since Merlin. The shee, er, people had almost revered him as a god.

**Well, when the Tri-Wizard Tournament came to Hogwarts and was the media event of the century he would be back in everyone's good graces, and when Harry died in the competition it wouldn't be his fault. He knew Voldemort would use the tournament to get to Harry.**

**He only hoped the sacrif, er boy, would be able to weaken Voldemort enough that he, The Great, and benevolent Leader of the Light could swoop in and save the wizarding world once again. Then every one would be like, Merl, who? Yes, he would be remembered as the greatest wizard ever.**

**Snape told him of the plan to switch a Death Eater for ex-Auror Moody. Dumbledore used a switching spell to swap out Moody's wand for one that was weaker. Moody wasn't able to properly defend himself during the attack and he fell stunned in the battle.**

**When school started Barty Junior took Moody's place as expected. Hermione was trying to figure out a safe way to unmask the Death Eater without endangering Harry. She was still trying to figure it out when the Goblet of Fire spit out Harry's name as a forth champion.**

**A/N: Because this is so short I'm posting another chapter in a couple minutes.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06 Ron's An Arse

A/N: Nope, still not JK Rowling.

Ron accused Harry of cheating and of cheating him out of putting his name in too. Hermione found it easy to convince Harry that Ron wasn't a real friend if he could turn on Harry that easy. Harry agreed with her reasoning and decided he was through with Ron permanently.

Besides, Ron was always making Hermione cry and Hermione told him she would never be Ron's friend again. When Harry agreed she even told Harry she had only been trying to be Ron's friend because she was afraid Harry wouldn't be her friend if she didn't

Harry burst out laughing and when he could speak properly again he told her that ever since the troll incident Harry had been pretending to be Ron's friend because he was afraid she wouldn't be his friend if he broke off with Ron. They clung to each other and had a good laugh at themselves over their lack of trust in their friendship. They both decided that they cared too much for each other to let any one or any thing come between them again.

Oh sure they would have problems and disagreements, but they would work it all out and would always stay as best friends. Harry grinned as he called her his best mate from that day on. At first she was embarrassed, but after she had time to think about it, she decided he was right. They were best mates.

They were sitting together in class when Professor McGonagall announced the Yule Ball. Harry immediately turned and asked Hermione to go with him. She smiled and nodded. Harry then got a panicked look on his face. "What's wrong Harry?" she asked. "I… um… I don't know how to dance. Maybe," Hermione cut him off. She knew how he thought by now. "Don't worry about it Harry, I'll teach you. We have time before the Ball.

Harry was so happy he didn't have to try to find a date to the Ball, and that he was going with the one girl he would have wanted to go with anyway that when Malfoy showed him the buttons Harry just grinned, snatched the button off Malfoy's chest, gave the prat a galleon, and pinned it on his own robes.

Hermione told Harry about Charley Weasley being there and why. When Harry calmed down he called for a meeting of the other champions and told them about Charley and why he was there. All four decided that they would work together and help each other through the tournament.

As they worked Harry fed them, _inside information_, on the tasks besides the dragons. They were all working on the breathing under water problem when Neville, whom Harry and Hermione had grown loads closer to after ditching Ron, or was it they were ditched… nah, mentioned Gillyweed. Hermione knew Neville would tell Harry about the plant so she had held off. Harry immediately called Dobby, gave him several galleons and asked him to go buy a goodly Quantity for all four champions. Dobby brought back more than enough for all of them even after they all practiced with it.

As far as the maze went, they were all going together. Hermione showed them Harry's memory, he had showed her before Hermione came back to change Harry's future. The four were practicing their dueling and learning battle spells for when they had to face Wormtail and the dark baby in the grave yard.

Hermione was also going to tip Amelia about the grave yard so she could have several Aurors there ready for the Death Eaters. Hermione was prepping Harry for a quick trip to Gringotts and Madam Malkin's as soon after the end of the Tournament as possible.

She was going to have Harry claim his lordships and appoint proxies for his seats as soon as the next session of the Wizengamot started. Dumbledore had abused those votes far too long. She was going to have Harry give nineteen to Amelia, nineteen to Andromeda Tonks, and the remaining eighteen to Madam Longbottom since she held the Longbottom seat and her brother Algie had her voting his seat.

Dumbledore had no idea that what he had helped setup would come back to bite him, but without Harry's fifty-six seats the Wizengamot wouldn't even be able to raise a quorum. As soon as Harry got to Gringotts and the Ministry the good old boys, i.e. the Death Eaters and the other Pure-blood supremacists would be helpless.

Hermione had already made very good, close friends with Daphne and Tracy in Slytherin and had them sounding out their parents. Tracy was a Half-blood like Harry, but because of the closeness between the two girl's families the Davis family had almost as much pull as the Greengrass family. Between them and Harry joining the neutral faction they would be unstoppable.

The light faction, and the dark faction had both been in control of the British wizarding society for far too long. It was time to come up to twentieth century standards and be preparing for entry into the twenty-first century. Also Hermione knew The Greengrass family had a four hundred year old Betrothal contract with the Potter family that could not be fulfilled until now.

Hermione intended to get Harry's wives gathered before the Wizengamot tried to enforce their will on her boyfriend by forcing blood supremacist choices on him. Not that she would allow them to do that anyway. But still, if she had to share Harry she was going to do everything she could to insure that she at least could get along with the other girls. If they got closer than that, well, that would just be frosting on the cake.

It was just about time to talk to Harry about the future. Things with the Tournament were as settled as she could get them at the moment so maybe now would be good. Should she involve Tracy now, or wait? 'Let's get as many problems out of the way now as possible.'

Luna, Hermione had finally figured out the quirky little blond and they had become… more than close after she and Harry found Luna wandering the castle wearing, or almost not wearing, the oddest outfit Hermione could have imagined. One shoe, no socks, a blouse two sizes too small, and a skirt that the girl dare not bend over in at all. The girl's wand was also missing. Harry and Hermione were enraged to say the least.

Luna became hysterical when they tried to go to Flitwick, McGonagall, or Dumbledore. She told them she was told that Padma and Morag would be set up to be gang raped if she so much as thought of going to anyone for help. Hermione called for Winky and took her away to talk to her. Hermione had learned what happened to free elves at some point in her future. She had immediately abandoned her current idea o W.

"Winky, I need you to secretly find out if anyone has any of Luna's things. Don't take them, just make a list of whom has what and bring me that information. Can you do that without letting anyone else know?" Winky was nodding so hard Hermione was afraid the tiny woman might put an eye out with her flapping ears. "Alright. Let me know what you find out and thank you for helping me Winky." Winky popped away on the quest she had been assigned.

The next day Hermione had all the information on Luna's missing things. She contacted Amelia and gave her some information from the Hogwarts Charter that Dumbledore had suppressed. Information that had led Amelia to bringing thirty Aurors into Hogwarts on a search and seize mission. Every thing Luna was missing was found and returned. The offenders families were notified and it was placed in the offender's permanent records.

**When the girls came back to school in a group they were met outside the door by a very scary Harrison James Potter. He told them in no uncertain terms that if anything else went missing, or if Luna, Padma, or Morag were hurt in any way he would hurt them much worse and there would be no proof he did anything. The three girls and their property were as safe as could be after that.**

**A/N: Thank all of you that are reading this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07 Tournament Troubles

A/N: Nope, still not JK Rowling.

Hermione was remembering the difference between this time line and the last one. Harry was called out of the tent to face his dragon. He and Hermione had managed to come up with a plan that was hopefully going to be safer than last time. They didn't know that the dragons were being starved to make them more aggressive.

The Horntail leaped at Harry as soon as she saw him and breathed fire on him. Several seconds later when she ran out of breath they saw Harry standing there unharmed… but his clothes had all been burned away, that included his wand. The Horntail's head snapped down intending to swallow the little human that dared to threaten her eggs.

Harry instinctively raised his arms in a futile effort to protect himself. However, he somehow managed to call the sword of Gryffindor to him. The Horntail's mouth came down on the sword and she immediately yanked her head back. She sucked at the wound and spat on the rocky ground.

The rock melted from the Basilisk venom from the blade. {What manner of sword is this?} She wondered. {You speak…} Harry marveled. {You speak.} The dragon said, sounding as shocked as Harry. {Please don't eat me. I wasn't intending to harm your eggs. I have to get the fake egg they placed among your real eggs to complete this task in this God forsaken Tournament.}

She walked back to her eggs and found the fake egg. She turned to Harry and asked, {You do not want to be in this contest?} Harry answered, {No Great Lady. Someone put my name in and I was chosen. Now they say I have to compete.} The Horntail groaned. {I'm so hungry I was going to swallow you whole, now I'm glad I didn't. There so few Speakers in the world as it is.}

{They aren't feeding you? I can't believe Charlie would do that.} Harry switched to English and added a Sonorus charm. "**I heard that there ar representatives here, may I speak to any that are**?" Dumbledore called down to him. "**I'm the head of th Harry, what is it you want**?"

"Ignore him mister Potter." Harry turned and saw two people coming cautiously toward him looking nervously up at the massive dragon. "Sirs. The Horntail says that the dragons were starved to make them more aggressive. She tried to swallow me whole because she is so hungry. Of course that was before she knew I can talk to her. Can you make them feed the dragons?"

"**What are you playing at Dumbledore**?! **These dragons are being starved to make them more aggressive**!" One of the representatives accused. "**This is none of your business**. **This is Great Britain business**. **You are here as guests**." Dumbledore responded.

"**How long do you think Britain can last under a embargo Dumbledore**?" "**I am head of the I C W**, **I can veto such an embargo and tie th up for years**." Dumbledore responded. "**We were sent to observe**, **but before we came there was a special session**. **You were voted out because of your questionable actions over the years**. **There was an investigation and several things were discovered Dumbledore**.

"**I ask you again**. **How long do you think Britain can last against a embargo**?" Dumbledore was in a panic. If what the man said was true… even his actions in the Wizengamot could be brought into question. Mean while Harry decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Dobby." The little man popped in front of him. "Master Harry calls for his Dobby?" "Yes, here's my vault key. Take enough money out to buy..." {Great Lady, how many cows do you think we would need to feed you all?} Harry asked after turning to the dragon.

{The others can each eat two. I can eat three, so nine would be good.} Harry turned back to Dobby. "Buy nine cows and bring them here for the four dragons. Two each for the ones in the pens and three for my friend here." Dobby popped away to do as Harry asked.

Dobby made a farmer think he worked for a slaughter house and made him think he had a big truck. As each cow was loaded into the, 'truck', Dobby popped it to one of the dragons. He was only able to do all this because he was bonded to Harry and Harry was well above average in terms of power. Dobby still needed to rest after he was done. Harry was tired too now but they got through the first task.

Fleur forgot Hermione's advice about staying away from the weeds in the Black Lake and she got tangled up with the Grindylows. The other three Champions hurried to her rescue as a result she wasn't injured too badly to go on. As a result of the cooperation all four got to the hostages at the same time.

They were all shocked when the Merfolk all tried to kill Fleur and Gabby. Harry cast the only spell he knew that could harm the Merfolk. He cast Incendio. It didn't form flames in the water but it sent jets of boiling water at the attackers and proved to be more effective than any of the other spells. It hit one of the mermen and the rest abandoned the attack. The Merman didn't die, but he would be pretty sore for a while.

After getting everyone back on dry land Fleur explained that the Merfolk and the vela were mortal enemies. The only reason they hadn't killed Gabriel was they wanted the sisters to see each other die. Harry didn't want sweet, adorable, Gabby being his slave because of a vela life debt but he couldn't refuse as that would cause Gabby to die a horrible death. Hermione whispered that according to Daphne he would need seven wives and he could have Gabby take one of the seven places. That was much more palatable to all involved.

At the graveyard after the third task, the battle was over before it began. The Department of Mysteries took the Dark Baby away. Later as an Unspeakable was cleaning the Dark Baby it slipped and fell on it's head. The homunculus died and Voldemort's spirit was freed, again.


	8. Chapter 8

08 Madam Bones, It's Me Again

A/N: I'm not JK Rowling nor I'm not into slavery, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anyone else.

A/N2: I am aware of the problem in the previous chapter where Dumble tells Harry he's the head of the I C W. I've tried several times to fix it, it just will not stay fixed.

Someone had managed to free Wormtail before he could be thrown in Azkaban. Hermione knew where he would be. He was going to help Voldemort get himself another body at the end of the fourth task. She called Amelia and she had some of her most trusted Aurors join the champions and Hermione in setting up their response to Harry's kidnapping.

Wormtail was surprised when Harry turned up with the other three champions. The rat managed to activate a prearranged set of wards and called several key Death Eaters. The Champions were pinned down but the Death Eaters managed to capture Harry.

Amelia and her Aurors managed to bring down the wards. Voldemort was captured along with Wormtail and several Death Eaters. Because Petegrew had killed two well known and well liked Aurors he was tried and thrown through the Veil in the Death Chamber.

Harry was treated for his injuries as well as exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. The other champions tried to apologize to Harry, but he was having none of it. He knew just how tricky the rat could be. Madam Pomfrey let him go after two days, as long as Hermione monitored the potions he was supposed to take. He still had some trembling in his hands from the Cruciatus Curse, and walking very far tired him out pretty badly.

Harry had wound up rescuing Gabrielle again because even though they all thought they were prepared, Fleur under estimated just how much being under water sapped her power and her energy and as a result she forgot Hermione's warning. She again lost the battle with the Grindylows and the other Champions had to drive them off.

Harry wanted to deny the life debt but Hermione explained to him that would mean a slow, maddning, death for the girl. Instead Harry talked to the Delacour family and deferred the debt until Gabby was old enough to handle it. He proposed that she become one of his wives instead of a slave, which made her and her family happy.

Fudge wasn't there to cause _the Daily Prophet_ to slander Harry, but Skeeter took that on herself. Although it was nowhere near what Hermione remembered from the first time, it was still bad enough. She decided to let Amelia handle her. She informed the head of th just how and whom had been leaking Ministry secrets, some of which had caused the deaths of several key ministry officials. Skeeter was arrested, tried using Veritaserum, and subsequently thrown through the Veil for leaking information that resulted in the termination of four very important family lines.

Harry had just left for his first detention with Deloris Umbridge. Hermione sent a message Patronus to Amelia asking her to bring some Aurors to the school. Hermione unlocked the classroom door and led Amelia and the Aurors in to the room. They all could see that Harry's hand was bleeding. Amelia stormed over and asked for the quill. Harry handed it to her as the Aurors were putting Magic Suppressors on Umbridge. "The Minister authorized me to use any means necessary to shut Potter up! You can't arrest me!" Umbridge simpered. "Watch me! Get her out of here." Amelia ordered.

Amelia looked over at the only human portrait in the room in time to see it close it's eyes and pretend to be asleep. She knew the portraits reported to the headmaster or headmistress about anything important that they saw. Dumbledore had to know what was happening. The portrait was in the perfect position to see that Harry's hand was bleeding. Yet another nail in the old man's coffin.

A week later there was a trial for Umbridge. Harry was called to testify. The Defense barrister tried every trick he knew to discredit Harry, all he did was wind up making Harry look like an abused and slandered youth. Harry was asked to show his detention to the Wizengamot by use of a projection Pensieve. One look at the letters carved into his hand and it was all over. A search of her office also turned up the order for two Dementors to be sent to Little Whinging on a search and destroy mission.

As a result she was also charged with deliberately trying to end the Potter line. That in it's self was a capitol offense. Especially since the Potter line now included the Peverell line, the Gryffindor line, and not to mention, the Emrys line. As a result Umbridge was thrown through the veil in the Death Chamber.

When Dumbledore tried to interfere with her sentence, Greg Smith got angry and slammed a large tome onto his table and snarled at the old goat, "I'm through being blackmailed Dumbledore! I did something stupid as a kid and you have held it over me far too long! Dumbledore, and Fudge were never legally elected to office.

"Dumbledore illegally used the Potter and Black block votes to elect himself and Cornelius to office. Charlus Potter never appointed proxies for the Potter block votes and James never claimed the seats since his father was still alive. Arcturus Black never appointed proxies either and Sirius never claimed his lordship so he couldn't appoint any either. So you see there could not have been proxy votes from either the Potter or Black block seats to elect either of the two men.

"Dumbledore appointed himself Harry Potter's magical guardian and a guardian can't appoint themselves as proxy for their charges seats on the Wizengamot. Dumbledore caught me and another boy being curious one time in my second year and has been blackmailing me ever since."

Amelia ordered the Potter Will red after hearing that and it was found that Dumbledore had in fact appointed himself as Harry's guardian. When it was brought out that the old man had been stealing quite a bit of the Potter wealth and disbursing it among his supporters, and the fact he had placed Harry with his magic hating relatives, against the Potter will, the old man was done for in Britain.

About that time someone yelled, "Check Potter's back!" Harry didn't know who it was that yelled, he didn't quite recognize the voice as it yelled out the demand. Amelia looked at Harry and asked if he would bare his back for the Wizengamot. It took Hermione coming down and encouraging him before he would comply. Amelia and Harry convinced the Wizengamot that Her Majesty's courts should handle the Dursleys.

Two days later the Dursleys were arrested. Several crimes came to light because of the arrests. Things like income tax evasion, Dudley and his gang beating up smaller children and stealing from them, vandalizing several neighborhoods, and play parks, and then the bombshell. At least as far as Harry was concerned.

Petunia had been adopted by the Evans family because the Evans hadn't been able to have a baby for several years. After they adopted Petunia, Iris, who had been trying so hard she actually inhibited her chances, relaxed enough she became pregnant with Lily.

So… Harry wasn't even blood related to the Dursley family hence, no blood wards at number four Privet Drive. Harry never had to stay there to, supposedly, recharge the wards. … Then Harry was told he owned not only number four… but the farm where Marge Dursley was breeding her dogs… without paying rent… while the utilities for both places were being paid for out of the Potter vaults.

Then to add insult to injury… Harry was told that his parents set up a, nearly dummy, company just so Vernon could have a job. Harry owned the company Vernon worked for, the new, expensive, cars Vernon always drove… and… that Dumbledore gave them money out of Harry's vault. Dumbledore went free by one vote. Harry wasn't allowed to appoint proxies until after the trials were over, unfortunately.

Dumbledore had no money, no properties left, and no friends close enough that would let him mooch off them. His brother was allowed to keep ownership of his bar with the agreement that he would not help Albus in any way. He had no problem with that at all. Abe wasn't sure which of the quarreling lovers had killed Ariana, but he knew one of them had cast the curse that ended his little sister's life, and if they hadn't been fighting Ariana wouldn't have jumped in to try to stop them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09 Brown Smelly Stuff & the Rotary Oscillating Cooling Device

Disclaimer: I like women too much to even think about being JK Rowling. This chapter was written with the aid of Neale, my Australian friend and an author also found on . Check out:

s/12886594/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Tooth-Fairy

s/13279304/1/Tuney-and-the-Tots

Hermione's future knowledge had changed so much now it was no longer relevant to current situations. Harry and the goblins had explored the Chamber of Secrets and found several things they were sure Voldemort never found. They broke down a wall, then found a passage way up to a secret door in the Room of Requirement. The goblins found that the password was a phrase in Gaelic that said, "The King Cobra eats the Black Mamba."

In the room with the broken wall were many books written in Parseltongue. Since Voldemort was the only Parselmouth known in the world, other than Harry, the books were of no value to the goblins. To Harry they were worth more than gold. He found spells that caused a ghost like snake that would chase an enemy for over a hundred feet, even if the target Apparated.

The Apparation distance didn't factor in to the distance the snake chased it's target. You could run fifty feet, Apparate a hundred miles away, and still be chased the remaining fifty feet. Harry had other spells he was learning from the books they had found there too. Parsel spells, like the Unforgivables, could not be blocked by a spell. If the target was as, or more, powerful than the caster, the spell could be stopped with a Parsel Finiti.

The conjured snakes had no venom, however, enough bites and the victim could bleed to death. There may not be venom in the bite but it was hard to seal the wound. Especially when there were more snakes coming at you as you were trying to stop the bleeding.

October 31, 1996 was the first time Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. Dumbledore had been removed as headmaster so Volde thought it would be easy to take the school and get rid of Harry Potter once and for all. The battle lasted for hours. Because of Harry's training the D A was able to fight the dark army to a stand still. The dark army lost several more combatants than Hogwarts forces did.

Voldemort was frustrated and getting desperate. He blasted a hole in the wards and called a retreat. He was so tired from the vicious battle with Harry that his shield around Nagini slipped as he grabbed his portkey. Neville still had the sorting hat on his head and it dropped the sword of Gryffindor on his head as it had Harry down in the Chamber. Neville swung and hit the snake just behind it's head as it tried to bite one of the D A members. As the snake was being killed, Voldemort was swept away by his port key.

At the start of the battle Ron had run for the castle saying he had to see his mum to get something to eat. After the battle he was found in the hospital wing. His nose kept bleeding and after madam Pomfrey healed it and turned to help another patient Ron would start bleeding again.

Luna had badly sprained her ankle while dodging a Killing Curse so Harry and Hermione were going to see her. Harry soon realized what Ron was doing, in his anger he summoned the Nosebleed Nougats from Ron's pocket. Pomfrey was upset with the arse, he had caused a delay in treating others that had actually been hurt.

Even then Ron tried to claim he had helped drive Voldemort away. Several of the Slytherins could remember Ron running for the castle just as the battle started. Others from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw also remembered Ron running away. When some one who had been in the Hospital Wing mentioned Ron using Nosebleed Nougats in order to stay there, no one believed he was anything but a coward.

Dumbledore sneaked onto Hogwarts grounds while he was invisible and was following Harry and Volde around as they fought. He was so obsessed with the fight and ready for Harry to die so he could step in and kill Voldemort so he could be the great hero again he forgot to keep his spell on himself.

Amelia saw him slowly become visible and she started following him as he followed Harry and Voldemort as they fought. Voldemort was obviously exhausted, he blew a hole in the wards and called retreat. Harry was so angry he didn't even think. With a roar of rage he reached out and his hand blurred. His whole arm seemed to sink into what ever it was that made his hand blur.

With another roar Harry yanked his arm back and Amelia was surprised when Voldemort also came back with Harry's arm. Dumbledore could only stare at what he, KNEW, was impossible. When he recovered he could tell that Harry was soon going to defeat Tom. Dumbledore could not allow that to happen. He raised his wand and began the Killing Curse.

Amelia wasn't about to let the real hero die by such a traitorous action. She stunned the old man as Harry and voldemort continued their duel. Volde tried to grab Hermione as she was dueling Lucius and Draco at the same time. Harry wanted to help her but he had his own duel to handle, but he could blast Volde away from Hermione.

Voldemort was slow getting up from where Harry had blasted him. He couldn't stand straight and his breathing was labored. Harry heard Lucius scream, but he was not able to look to see what was happening. Voldemort was trying to cast another Killing Curse at Harry.

Hermione was surprised that she was able to handle both father and son. It was a tough fight, but she was holding her own, until Draco cast a killing curse. With Luna, Daphne, and Tracy battling Bella on her other side, Hermione couldn't move out of the way. Draco and Lucius both began to laugh.

Right up until Hermione conjured a large mirror between herself and Draco. The blond, recently branded, new Death Eater froze in place in shock and his own spell claimed his life. Lucius stumbled toward his son and the cutting spell Hermione had cast at his wand arm caught him in the neck instead. Malfoy's scream was, (no pun intended) cut off as his head rolled from his shoulders.

"How dare you hurt me like that!" Voldemort yelled, but rather weakly. "I am the greatest," Harry cut him off there. "You claim you're the greatest, Dumbledore claims he's the greatest, but it looks to me like you're running empty Tom." Harry told the man, if you could even call him a man.

"If you manage to kill me Potter, I'll just come back even more powerful than I am now. I can no longer die, I'll just keep coming back." No Tom. You won't be coming back this time. We got all your soul jars. Nagini was the last and she died as you tried to save yourself."

For the first time in years Riddle knew fear. Adrenaline fueled his next Killing Curse and the power of it took Harry by surprise as it caught him. Harry fell in a heap in front of a cackling Riddle. He turned to the three fighting Bella when it looked like she was going to be overcome by their numbers.

Riddle raised his wand but Bella gasped and the look on her face turned from delight that her master was going to destroy these worthless animals that dared to oppose her master to horror and shock. Voldemort turned to see what caused his most fearless Death Eater to look so scared.

Harry was climbing back to his feet. His hair was smoking as was his robes but he was soon standing again. "Is that all you have left Tom? If that's it you're a dead... What exactly are you now anyway? I saw you naked when you came out of that cauldron and I can honestly say, you are no man.

"You can't claim to be the heir of Slytherin, actually you never could after I had a heritage test done at Gringotts. You see they were right back in my second year when almost everybody was calling me the heir of Slytherin. My mother was descended from Salazar and Helga while my dad was descended from Godric and Rowena. You on the other hand were descended from Salazar and Helga's youngest daughter who married into the Gaunt family.

"My mother was the first female in the line from Salazar himself, so I'm the rightful heir of Slytherin. You were only ever a pretender to the name. You murdered my mother who had more of your precious Slytherin blood than you did and tried to kill the rightful heir while falsely claiming my heritage. Not to mention you were the half-blood bastard son of Salazar's youngest daughter's line, and you only pretended to be one of your oh so precious Pure-bloods."

While Harry was explaining all that to Riddle, Hermione was getting the D A members out from between Harry and Bella. She knew Riddle was getting beyond angry and she knew she, Harry's best friend, not Harry would be Riddle's next target. Sure enough, Riddle spun around as he screamed, "**AVADA KEDAVRA**!" only to gasp as he saw that the target was not who he expected, but Bella that fell to his curse.

He saw Hermione and the D A members had gotten out of the way. "Bombarda Maxima!" Harry yelled as Volde spun back to face the true heir of the great Salazar Slytherin. How had all his plans gone so wrong. "Curse you H," Riddle never got to finish his cursing Harry. The blasting hex hit as Riddles wand tip light up with another spell.

All over the battlefield screams were heard. Riddle's magical construct was blasted apart, but the wraith was drawing magic and the very life force out of his marked followers. They were dropping like bugs caught in a cloud of insecticide. Not another spell was cast on the battlefield. There was no need. The dark army was self destructing all around the defenders.

The goblin king himself walked over to Harry and said, "Well Harry, how does it feel to be the richest being on earth?" Harry started to answer before his mind processed the king's words. "It feels... what? What did you ask me?" the king grinned up at his young friend and explained. "You aren't just the richest human on the planet my young friend. You are the richest being, living or undead on earth.

"By Right of Conquest, you own, every thing, that Voldemort owned. Since his followers allowed themselves to be branded like farm animals, he owned them. Anything, everything, they owned is now yours. Including all the surviving members of their families.

"All monies, jewels, lands, animals, everything, they owned he owned. By Right of Conquest you now own it all. So my young friend, congratulations. You are rich beyond the dreams of avarice." Harry stood there staring down at the king in open-mouthed shock.

"But... but I don't want to own people!" He finally exclaimed. The king just kept grinning up at him as he began to explain to the young human just what he had and what he could do with it. The next day they sat down in Ragnock's office and began to finalize their plans.

The Wizengamot had no choice, with Harry's three proxies holding well over half the votes they were forced to remove almost all the laws that were added to those laid down by Merlin when he founded the Wizengamot to keep the people from trying to make him king. Harry faced something similar in his life now. But he took his wives and moved to Isla Nagras which was hidden in the Bermuda Triangle.

Magical Britain was dragged kicking and screaming into the twentieth, and then the twenty first century. Dumbledore's magic was bound and he was sent to a Muggle mental institution. He died of old age a few years later.

AN: It's done. Sorry, I found out I don't write battles very well. I hope you enjoyed the journey and I hope I didn't step on your toes too hard. Sorry for the long wait, but I really struggled with the battle. Again I thank my friend Neale for all his help.


End file.
